


Expediency Would Be A False Report (The Curve Of Your Lips Rewrites History)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: 31_days, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Writing to Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short study of Eloise Pritchart prior to the events that take place in Silesia during "Honor Among Enemies" (pre 1910 PD).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expediency Would Be A False Report (The Curve Of Your Lips Rewrites History)

She's recreated herself over and over again, rewriting herself with a smile on her lips and a curse on the tip of her tongue. From prole to political activist ... activist to guerrilla fighter ... guerrilla to triumphant revolutionary ... revolutionary to people's commissioner ... what's one more rewrite?

The first step will be to keep Javier Giscard alive. He's among the best of the officers that the Republic of Haven has left and even Saint Just admitted that when he gave him to her - even as he mentioned his concerns about the man's former mentor in the next breath. She holds his life in her hands, and perhaps ... she's falling in love with him already. He's brilliant, no more fond of the new system than he was of the old one and a gentleman. Her reports to Saint Just are already beginning to skew themselves in his favor, because she's already decided that she won't be the one to give him up for a lack of revolutionary ardour.

And technically, technically, that means she's already begun her latest rewrite. Which means she might as well take the next step and then the third and the fourth ... and if she was truly lucky, this wouldn't end up with either of them being shot.


End file.
